Dib's Assassin
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Dib meets, and hires an assassin to kill Zim. STORY CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT, AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

Brutus Leniayus

Chapter 1:

School

It was a Thursday morning, when Brutus woke to his mother's wake-up call.

(Mother) "Get up Brutus, time for your first day of school at School."

Brutus sat up slowly, and yawned. He took a long shower, put on a Black T-Shirt, Blue jeans, White shoes, and brushed his long Black hair.

Like other kids Brutus did not like school, and didn't want to go. His mother demanded that he get an education, and he did agree with her. However, he just couldn't stand the long hours he wasted in the classroom, but he always wanted to make his family proud.

Brutus had walked for at least 15-Minutes, and he finally arrived to School. He saw large crowds of kids entering the building, and decided to follow them. He then saw them separate, and go to their classes. He glanced at his schedule, and saw the room number in which he was to report.

The room numbering system was screwed up, so he had trouble finding where he was to go.

A kid said "Hey do you need some help?"

Brutus looked towards the boy whom he had heard, and replied "Yes, I'm looking for room #147. Do you kno where that is?"

The boy said "Yeah I kno where it is, I'm headed there now."

Brutus folded his schedule, tossed it into his pocket, and said "Thank you stranger, my name is Brutus. What is yours, so you won't be a stranger to me anymore."

The boy brushed threw his hair with his hand, and said "I'm Dib, and my father is Professor Membrain."

(Brutus) "That's awesome, your father is a professor."

They finally arrived to the class, and Brutus looked around. He saw everyone, including Zim.

(Ms. Bitters) "Dib, why are you late?"

(Dib) "I was helping our new student find this class."

(Ms. Bitters) "Well your still tardy, no acceptions."

She was a tall, intemidating woman, but Brutus didn't fear her.

Brutus sat next to Dib, and was facinated at Zim.

(Brutus) "Who is the Green kid?"

(Dib) "That's Zim, he says he has a skin disease, but he's an alien."

(Brutus) "Do you have proof, he could be telling the truth."

(Dib) "I had a bunch of proof, but I lost it all somehow."

(Brutus) "I think your crazy, but I can help you find out the truth about this alien. I'm a special assassin, and I work for a fee you know."

(Dib) "OK, meet me at my house later, we'll get started."

It was a long day for Brutus as he observed Zim, but it was quickly flying by. It was his lunch period, and he decided to speak with the supposed alien.

(Brutus) "Hello Zim, I heard many things about you, and I'm interested in you. May I have the pleassure of hanging with you for lunch today."

(Zim) "How stupid do you think I am, I noticed you've been hanging out with Dib kid, and I know he told you that I'm an alien."

(Brutus) "Your right, he did. However, I don't beleave him. Others say that you have a skin diseases, and that is what I tend to beleave."

(Zim) "Smart thinking human, and I will not have a displeassure of sitting with you for lunch."

Brutus's angry British accent was coming out as he said "Look mate, all I want to do is get to know you. People don't talk to you, and I'm starting to figure out why. It's not because of your skin, but because of your horrible discussion manners."

Zim yelled "Feelthy human.", and tossed soup on him. Brutus grawled, and angrily stormed from the lunch room. Dib was running right behind him.

(Brutus) "What is it."

(Dib) "Are you starting to beleave me now?"

(Brutus) "I'm starting to beleave your hunch, but I'm going to my lair to study his behavior."

(Dib) "Can I come?"

(Brutus) "No, and incase your wondering, I will not take your job with no pay. Even if I think he is an alien, I will not help you for free."

(Author to Readers)

Brutus Leniayus is a British mercanary, but is in school to make his family proud.

Dib is looking to use Leniayus as the key to defeat Zim, but he must pay some price. What will it be?

Please review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brutus's Lair

Brutus arrived home, and shuts the door behind him. He went to the kitchen, and grabbed his dinner out of the microwave. His Mom worked nights, so when he got home, he had the house to himself until the morning.

While walking to his lair he thought "Zim, what an interesting creature. I cannot understand why would he be so rude to me."

He walked down his basement steps, and pressed a button on a remote to open a trap door. He then jumped inside the hole, and pressed the button to shut it.

It was an underground lair that no one knew about, and it was his hide out. It had a desk with a computer and spinning chair, a queen sized bed, a bathroom, a camera in each room, and one camera watching the front lawn.

He put his plate on the desk, and he began to eat and think.

"That Zim, there's something suspicious about him. He had no need of throwing the blasted soup on me. I know exactly what to do."

He turned on the computer, and typed in "Illnesses that involve Green skin," but nothing came up.

He then looked up "Aliens," and pictures of Zim came up.

"That looks like Zim, but the only deference is that creature has Red eyes. However he is wherein the purple like uniform that Zim wheres."

There was knocking on the door, and Brutus looked at the camera. It was Dib who was knocking.

He goes upstairs, and opens the door.

(Brutus) "What is it Dib?"

(Dib) "I'll pay the payment. Whatever it is, I'll pay it."

(Brutus) "I see, how old are you?"

(Dib) "I'm 11 years old, but I'm pretty smart for my age."

(Brutus) "Yes you are, come with me."

Dib followed Brutus to the basement, and they dove into his lair.

(Dib) "You have a pretty nice looking base, Brutus."

(Brutus) "Thanks, I understand that you want to go business with me. Do you want me murder Zim, or get evidence on him?"

(Dib) "I'd like for you to get evidence on him, but if you must kill him, then I understand. If you can capture him alive, then I'd like that."

(Brutus) "We should have discussed the payment first."

(Dib) "How much do you want?"

(Brutus) "Your not a dumb child Dib, but I must warn you that it is a little weird."

Dib fell to his knees, and said "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Brutus grabbed his shoulders, and said "Anal sex."

Dib jumped up, and screamed "What? Are you serious?"

(Brutus) "I've never had sex in my life, and being locked in here isn't helping a bit. Do you know what sex is, Dib?"

(Dib) "Yeah, and I'll pay you?"

Dib dropped his pants, and leaned on the wall. Brutus did the same, and Dib looked back at him.

(Brutus) "My mother won't be home until morning, so we have all night to play."

Dib gulped, and rubbed his throat "I feel so dirty."

Brutus walked over, and rubbed Dib's butt cheeks.

(Brutus) "It's not to late to say no."

Dib's voice got high, and he said "No, I'm going through with this. You felt my booty, and you can now have it."

Brutus inserted his penis, and locked his arms around Dib. He started gently pushing in and out, and he feels Dib's heart racing.

(Dib) "This doesn't feel so bad."

Dib's smooth child cheeks were like humping two heated pillows, and Brutus was loving it. He was massaging Dib's penis, and started speeding up the peace forcefully slamming his hips into Dib.

Dib was quietly saying "That feels good, I'm so glad I came over."

He continued this for 10 minutes, and got out of Dib.

(Dib) "Are you done, you didn't cum yet."

Brutus turned off the lights, so it was pitch Black. He slammed Dib on the bed, and put his penis in his mouth.

Dib shut his lips, and Brutus started slamming his hips into his face. Brutus wasn't enjoying this, so he turned Dib onto his stomach.

He put his nose inside Dib's ass, and took a long sniff. He climbed on him, and quickly slammed his hips against Dib.

It felt so good to Dib, and he was screaming "Faster Faster, please faster," and Brutus did what Dib asked of him. He was at high speed, and he came within 3 minutes.

He climbed off of Dib, and said "You got quite a cheesy ass there Dib."

Dib laid there, silent, and Brutus went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

(Author to Readers)

Dib had sex with Brutus, and now Brutus will take the job from him.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Planning The Attack

It was the morning, and Brutus and Dib are walking to School.

(Dib) "What does your mother do for a living?"

(Brutus) "She works overnight as a nurse, and you know what I do for a living."

(Dib) "How many jobs have you completed?"

(Brutus) "You are my first client, because when I tell them the payment they change their minds. The people who were clients were all weak cowards."

(Dib) "Are you saying that I'm a coward?"

(Brutus) "No, but you did accept my offer pretty quickly. Why was it so easy to convince you to pay me off?"

(Dib) "I've been trying to get Zim for a while, but things keep happening to the evidence that I had. I need someone like you to do the job, so no slip ups."

(Brutus) "Don't worry about it Dib, because the job will get done."

They both enter School, and Brutus walks up to Zim.

(Brutus) "Good morning Zim, how are you doing today?"

(Zim) "I'm fine, not that it's any of your business."

(Brutus) "Dib told me that your an alien, but I refuse to believe it."

(Zim) "Good, so keep doing that."

(Brutus) "However, I see that your so defensive, and quick to respond when spoken to. Are you an alien or not?"

Zim didn't answer, and Brutus said "Dib put a hit out on you, but if you tell me the truth, then I won't kill you."

(Zim) "I'm not an alien, and you better stop asking me. You may be tall, muscular, and possibly brilliant, but I doubt you have it in you to hurt me."

(Brutus) "Very well, but I must warn you, I'm no idiot. I'm not sure if your an alien, but I'm going to find out."

Brutus headed to class, but couldn't pay attention to what was happening. He kept thinking about Zim, and the night with Dib.

Eventually school let out, and Dib decided to go to Brutus's hide out.

Dib laid on the bed, and Brutus sat next to him.

(Dib) "We need to talk about the attack on Zim."

(Brutus) "Fair en, how should I do it?"

Dib pulled up photos of Zim's house on Brutus's computer.

(Dib) "Zim's base is like a regular house, and it is very easy to get in to. Knock on the door, and a talking dog will answer it."

Dib switched to a picture of a dog.

(Dib) "The dog is really Zim's robot, Gir. He isn't smart, and he is easy to get past. I gave him cameras to install in his house, and he did it."

Dib went to a picture of Zim.

(Dib) "This is a picture of Zim in his real form. When he was in school he was wearing a disguise."

(Brutus) "The only thing that's different is his eyes and head. His head is much larger, and his eyes are Red."

(Dib) "Yep, it amazes me how he disguises himself."

(Brutus) "Dib, I don't need anymore help. I already o how I'm going to attack Zim. I appreciate your help, but I'm real tired, so I want to take a nap."

(Dib) "Okay, if you need more help, then call me."

Dib went home, and Brutus laid down.

(Author to Readers)

Brutus made up a plan to attack Zim, and says that he doesn't need Dib's help. The attack begins in Chapter 4.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. LaoddMy name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brutus vs. Zim

It is a rainy Friday night, and Brutus is heading to Zim's base. Dib tries to follow him, but he told Dib to leave.

He geared up with a sword, a Pistol, and grenades. He ate a big dinner, and since his mother wasn't home, he had all night to complete his job.

Brutus was a 14-year old boy from England, and he had a evil British accent. He was still a young boy who never saw his mother very often, and he was an assassin.

Brutus knocked on the wooden door of Zim's base, and as Dib said, a dog answered.

"Good evening, you must be GIR. Is the primary owner of this establishment in now?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs. Follow me, I'll take you to him." said the talking dog.

Brutus followed GIR to the basement, and he was surprised at how easy it was infiltrate Zim's base.

The were downstairs, and Zim was staring at a monitor.

"Hey Zim, I've arrived." said Brutus as a pointed his sword.

Zim turned around, and yelled "Ugh, how did you get in?"

"Your robot is not very smart, and fortunately for me, I was able to enter with ease."

"GIR you idiot, how could you let this happen. He now knows the truth." screamed Zim.

"Yes, I didn't believe Dib at first, but now I have to. It's time for you to die invader Zim, but I'll give you a choice. Come with me to be examined, or die at my hand."

"I will never submit. You're pitiful people will bow to the Irkan empire, and you'll become our slaves."

Brutus ran towards Zim, and swung the sword towards his head, but he ducked.

Zim pulled a ray gun from his pocket, and fired it towards him. The ray shot Brutus in the chest, and he fell to the ground

Zim stood over him, and laughed.

"You fall so easy Brutus. You should be ashamed to call yourself an assassin."

Brutus stood up, and said "There is no need for me to be ashamed Zim. You hit me with one shot, and I fell down. I'm a Class-A assassin, and I'll fight to the very end."

Brutus shot his Pistol several times, and the bullets missed Zim. He then ran at him with the sword in one hand, and he repeatedly fired his Pistol.

Zim dodged the bullets, but the sword entered his chest, and Zim screamed. He fell on top of Zim, and lifted his sword for the final stab.

"Please don't kill me." begged Zim.

"I'm sorry Zim, it has to happen this way."

"Please, pity me." Zim said while sitting up on his knees.

Brutus put down his sword, and pushed Zim face down.

"Fine, in order for me to let you live, you have to pay me what Dib paid me."

"What did he pay you?" asks Zim.

"He paid me with sex, so you have to pay me off with that."

Zim rubbed his head, and asked "What's sex?"

Brutus didn't move a muscle, but he stared at Zim, amazed that he didn't know what sex was.

"I'm serious, what is sex?" asks Zim once again.

"Zim, how do your people reproduce?"

"We just spit eggs from our mouths, but I don't know the process of making it."

Brutus shoved Zim on his back, and said "Forget it, you aliens are disgusting creatures anyway! Your not even worth my time!"

He lifted his sword in the air, but an idea popped into his head. He put down the sword, and the yanked down Zim's pants.

Zim's eyes widened as Brutus said "I'll show you what it means."

Brutus put his hand around Zim's throat, and flipped him on his stomach. He rubbed Zim's butt, and it was smooth to the touch. He penetrated the alien's butt, and began with a slow hump.

"Eww, you're disgusting! This wasn't what Dib paid you with."

"Oh yes it was, and I didn't expect the little bastard to give it up so easily."

Zim closed his eyes, and Brutus starts to pick up the peace. He puts his lips on Zim's ear, and whispers "Your not bad Zim, a soft butt can be used for mind control."

He picks Zim up, and lays him on the couch. He starts slamming his penis as hard, and as fast as he can.

Zim starts moaning, and Brutus busts a big load of cum inside of him. He pined Zim down, and did 5 push ups on him.

"I own you Zim. You are now a member of the Brutus banged club."

Zim sat up, and smiled. Brutus wiped the cum that was still pouring out of his penis, and he sat next to Zim.

"You were good sex lord. I wish I knew about this a long time ago."

"You too, alien boy. I think sex with aliens is better than sex with humans."

"I feel the same way. Since I just paid you, do I live?"

"Yes Zim, you live. Dib's payment was overlooked, and you get to keep your life."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out."

"Do you want to be my sex lord?"

"I guess so, but Dib, what are we going to do about him?"

"I have to finish my job for the Irkan empire, and conquer this planet. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure, and if you think about turning your back on me, then you have another thing coming."

Zim leaned back, and said "I won't, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

(Author to Readers)

Brutus has disobeyed Dib, and has now sided with Zim. This story isn't over, so keep reading.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
